1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for organizing and displaying financial information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fidelity Investments' Web site provides a visual representation of stocks in the stock market, which is branded as “Map of the Markets”. Each of the stocks is represented by a rectangular shape. An aggregate of the rectangular shapes is also rectangular. Though all of the stocks are represented in a compact form, it is unclear how a stock represented by one rectangle specifically relates to stocks represented by neighboring rectangles.
PCQuote.com introduced a graphical representation of a single equity, branded as “Sniper”. The representation has a bulls eye design comprised of 13 sectors, each sector representing an area of reconnaissance. The areas of reconnaissance include: stock flow which indicates a relationship between a number of shares that traded on the bid side versus a number of shares traded on the offer side, quadrant distribution which indicates a total volume of shares traded distributed across four quadrants to show what prices are attracting the most activity, price rotation which numerically indicates when price rotation activity favors buyer or sellers, relative price rotation which visually indicates when price rotation activity favors buyers or sellers, time rotation which measures the acceptance of higher or lower prices, relative time rotation which shows a current time period bias, “to target” which indicates when a stock price is within ½ A point of a forecast high or low price, “to exit” which indicates a most extreme stop-out price, buy/sell imbalance which measures where a majority of trades are occurring, look-out signal which indicates a day's direction for an equity, gatekeeper which provides a logical stop-out price, stock and market direction which points out a path of least resistance, and “center of the scope” which indicates whether buyers or sellers are dominant across the board.